thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon/Stingmon
Current Background Ken's Background Ken feels that he is neglected by his parents in favor of his older brother Sam Ichijouji, who's been a child prodigy. At times, Ken gets along very well his brother and even shows admiration for him, but because of the lack of attention he also finds himself jealous of Sam, sometimes wishing that he was an only child. One day while with Sam in his room, a Digivice comes out of Sam's computer. It is meant for Ken but neither of them know this, so Sam picks it up and puts it in his drawer, telling Ken not to touch the drawer until he can figure out what it is. When Sam leaves the room, Ken, in childish curiosity, touches the Digivice and is dragged through Sam's computer into the Digital World. It is there that he meets Wormmon and helps Ryo Akiyama in fighting Millenniummon. However, when Millenniummon is defeated, he forces out pieces of his data in the form of Dark Spores. Ken pushes Ryo out of the way, and one of the Spores strike him, sinking inside his neck. Wormmon and Ryo tend to the boy for three weeks until he is well enough to return to the Real World, where he finds that it is the same day as he had left; this is likely due to Millenniummon's ability to warp time and space. When Sam comes back into his room and finds Ken holding the Digivice, he scathingly berates him for breaking his trust and proceeds to kick Ken out of the room. As a result, Ken again finds himself wishing that Sam would just disappear. Sometime after that, Sam dies after being hit by a car. Ken is devastated following the accident, suffering from strong feelings of guilt because he feels that he'd somehow caused Sam's death by his "wish". Then an e-mail from a mysterious figure (revealed later to be Yukio Oikawa) tells him to use the Digivice to escape the guilt and sadness. Ken does this and is transported to the Dark Ocean. There, Ken begins to believe that the Digital World is a place for him to shape and command as his own and his Digivice turns into a dark D-3. From there, Ken adopts several aspects of Sam and very rapidly develops into a boy genius, good at virtually everything that he chooses to pursue, whether it is an intellectual activity or an athletic one, such as chess or judo. He even becomes star player of the Tamachi Soccer team where he breaks the record for scoring most goals in a league season with 45. However, as the Dark Spore develops and continues to influence him, Ken becomes cynical towards society, thinking himself to be above others and viewing everyone around him as pathetic insects beneath his notice. It is then that he sets his sights on the world which could challenge him, a world that he feels it is his destiny to control: the Digital World. Ken returns to the Digital World and, through the subtle, unseen manipulations of Arukenimon, assumes the guise of the Digimon Emperor and takes over the Digimon using Dark Rings with which he enslaves a number of Digimon, similar to the Black Gears that Devimon used on the Digimon in File Island. The Dark Rings gives each Digimon glowing red eyes and make those up to and including a certain level completely obedient. Ken often uses these as sport, such as having two of them fight in a Colosseum-style arena, and keeps them locked in a sophisticated system of cages. Ken makes his proper introduction (as himself) during a newscast about how he wins a National Computer Programming Contest with a machine that can brush people's teeth for them. The news also mentions many of Ken's previous accomplishments as well, such as chess, Donkey Madness, soccer, and balancing the world's largest checkbook. In the original Japanese version, it is said if Ken ever moved to America, he would be able to take any college due to his intellect. As the Emperor, Ken has many conflicts with the new DigiDestined as he plans to bring a new order to the Digital World. Ken's dark Digivice prevents the Digimon from being able to naturally digivolve, but Davis Motomiya's, Cody Hida's, and Yolei Inoue's Digimon are able to use Armor Digivolution to free his Dark Ring-enslaved Digimon. During one battle, they discover that the Control Spires allow the Dark Rings to work and also begin destroying them as well. Finally, during a soccer game in the real world, Davis injures Ken's ankle in an attempt to block him from scoring a goal. During their next confrontation in the Digital World, Davis recognizes the scar, and Ken reveals himself. As a result, he abandons the Real World to live in the Digital World and assumes the Emperor identity permanently. During that time, he creates Dark Spirals to control Ultimate Level Digimon as well as some Champion Level Digimon like Tai's Greymon (who Ken digivolves into first a berserk SkullGreymon and then into a controllable viral MetalGreymon through the Dark Spiral). His parents, with no knowledge of where he has gone, panic and make various televised pleas to try and search for Ken. His downfall comes about when his creation, Kimeramon, turns on him and is subsequently destroyed by Magnamon with the aid of his own partner, Wormmon. Ken refuses to believe that he lost and proclaims he would reset the Digital World, thinking it is just a computer program or a video game that could be rewritten. When the DigiDestined explain to him that it is a real place and that Digimon are living creatures, Ken, out of shock, collapses to his knees, realizing the merciless cruelty he inflicted upon innocent lives. Moments after, Wormmon dies, causing Ken to remember and relive the grief he experienced after his brother's death. Guilt ridden, Ken staggers off to return to the real world. By the time he returns home, he'd been missing for several months. Ken sleeps for days, in a pseudo-coma, where memories of his brother, the Digivice and his first trip to the Digital World randomly surface in his mind. When he wakes, he develops amnesia and cannot recognize his parents. Ken, in a dazed state, later travels to the Digital World and wanders aimlessly before finding himself in the Primary Village. There, he is forced to remember his malicious actions by the baby Digimon whom can angrily recall the abuse he'd inflicted. After crying out apologies in hysterics, realizing how truly sorry he is, Ken is reunited with Leafmon, the baby form of Wormmon reborn. He returns home, finally realizing he has those who love him and that he has a chance to set things right. It is revealed that Ken still has his intellect even after digimon Kaiser leaving his body,however his test scores drop for 2 semesters, causing other students to wonder what happened to his intellect. After that, Ken vows to atone for the horrible deeds he committed as the emperor. As he does, he learns that he was used by Arukenimon when she takes all data relating to the Control Spires from the boy's computer. With Stingmon, Wormmon's Champion form, he begins the daunting task of destroying the Control Spires that he erected. At first, upon learning that Ken is back and doing good, Davis wants to ask Ken to join the team, but none of the other DigiDestined approve the idea, particularly Cody. They are convinced that he is still evil when Ken orders Stingmon to destroy Thundermon in Primary Village. The DigiDestined believe that Thundermon is a real Digimon, but he is actually created from a Control Spire. Once the DigiDestined learn that in the next battle, they become more understanding. Ken becomes a member of the team a little after ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolve to Paildramon, but despite joining them, Ken feels uncomfortable around the others, particularly Cody, who still strongly dislikes him for what he did in the past. However, Ken still takes part in clean up jobs and other tasks with the others, as well as helps out in all the battles against Arukenimon, Mummymon and BlackWarGreymon. Slowly over time, he begins to integrate with the the group and everyone, even Cody, becomes increasingly more accepting of his presence. Ken's place on the team is unconditionally cemented when he holds a Christmas party and invites everyone over to his home. There he is able to truly smile and laugh for the first time in a long while. After Digimon begin to appear on Christmas Day, Ken and Wormmon go to Mexico City with Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon to help a Mexican DigiDestined, Rosa and her partner, Gotsumon, transport some loose Digimon back to the Digital World. Later that night, when Ken gets home, he has a dream of his first time in the Digital World and the Dark Spore. The next day, Daemon and his Daemon Corps begin to appeared in Tokyo, and wreaks havoc while seeking Ken and the Dark Spore. But Arukenimon manages to convince Ken to come with her, using the children she "kidnapped" to motivate him. Once inside the truck, Ken is confronted by Oikawa whom he had met at his brother's funeral a few years back, who reveals the nature of Dark Spore and copies its data into the other children, who had all been taken willingly. After the events which result with Daemon's banishment to the Dark Ocean and Oikawa's escape, Ken finally introduces his stunned parents to Wormmon and the following day, now aware of what was going on, Ken’s father is happy to help the children look for Oikawa. Wormmon's Background Wormmon's story begun when a young Ken Ichijouji was sucked into the Digital World for the first time via his brother's computer. Ken, along with Ryo Akiyama, travelled together with their Digimon through the Digital World desert, where they battled and defeated Millenniummon. With its death, Millenniummon released the Dark Spores, one of which burrowed inside Ken's neck. The next time Wormmon met Ken he assumed the guise of the Digimon Emperor. Although Ken, as the Digimon Emperor, treated Wormmon cruelly; Wormmon still chose to stand by him out of friendship and loyalty. During this part of the series, Wormmon mostly served as a comic relief character. However, when Kimeramon was finally created and went on a swathe of destruction across the Digital World, Wormmon finally decided to make a final attempt to save Ken by defying him. Wormmon led Davis and Veemon to the Digi-Egg of Miracles, which turned Veemon into Magnamon. Ken still refusing to give up and with Magnamon losing, Wormmon took drastic measures and surrendered all its life force to Magnamon. This gave Magnamon enough power to kill Kimeramon, but it cost Wormmon his life. This last noble act, however, was enough to finally make Ken realize his evil doings and resign from them. Wormmon was reborn as a Digi-Egg in Primary Village and reunited with his partner Ken. Ken then vowed to fix the damage he had caused and discovered that he was had been used by Arukenimon to establish the Control Spires that she was now turning into dark digimon. To fight the monsters created from the towers, Wormmon achieved the power to Digivolve to his champion form - Stingmon. The two became official members of the team when Stingmon merged with ExVeemon to form Paildramon. With Azulongmon's power, Paildramon was later able to Digivolve further into Imperialdramon. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate 'Arc 2' The pair first found themselves in the Bamboo Forest, with Wormmon trying to wake Ken up. At first they were lost, but with Ken's Digivice, Wormmon was able to digivolve into Stingmon, allowing him to fly out of the forest, carrying Ken. After some time traveling, they came across Kefka's Tower. They stopped there, wondering if anyone was home. THey figured someone was there with such a huge tower. Though they were still wary of any dangers that might arise, Ken knocked on the door, Stingmon at the ready incase anything attacked. Sadly, no one seemed home and they decided to leave after waiting for some time. THey came upon the Tower of Salvation ruins along their travels flying. There they came across a battle between a few others and a dragon-like creature. Ken and Stingmon at first assumed it to be a Digimon, and a bad one at that. Doing what they've done before, Ken dropped down from Stingmon onto one of the pillars that was still standing while Stingmon flew into battle. Stingmon managed to strike a surprise blow from behind, giving the others a chance to couterattack more easily. With Stingmon's help, they were able to defeat Yubel, whom had taken over Judith. Ken and Wormmon were able to meet Judith, Bruno, Zelos, and several others. With Bruno's suggestion, they headed to Neo Domino City, where they would take Judith and the other injured to the hospital. After some time there, there was chaos in the city, the Metal Heads attacking. After the battle, Ken and Wormmon found themselves wandering the town, exploring the various places. During that night, the Walpurgis Night attacked. Ken stayed back, while Stingmon went into battle to aid the others into fighting it. The Walpurgis Night released a massive amount of energy, causing a massive explosion that pillared up into the sky. Ken and Wormmon, as Stingmon, were sadly caught up in the blast and therefore had been killed. 'Arc 3' Ken and Wormmon traveld to Tatsumi Port Island after meeting Aile. They went to Tatsumi to try and study it, however, a battle broke out that caught their attention. They headed towards it to see two people fighitng each other. Ken and Aile insisted that the two stop fighting, all the while Wormmon digivolving to Stingmon. Thankfully the battle ended, and they met the two who introduced themselves as Lightning and Laxus. Laxus had left, seeming to search for something. Lightning remained with Ken and Aile. After AIle received a message from Trigger in Inaba, The group went to one of the Chaos Gates to go to Inaba. Though Ken and Wormmon, as well as Lightning, noticed Fluttershy running around calling for help. Fluttershy told them everything and they went to Tartarus. There near the entrance, they found an unconcious girl, whose named was Yui according to Fluttershy. After seeing Yui recover, they headed up Tartarus to where Raine and the others were. But when they reached where Raine was, they saw no sight of this "Porcupine Man" Fluttershy menitoned before. The group left Tartarus, heading towards the Chaos Gate. However, Ken noticed a peculiar light that he was familiar with. A light that signified digvolution. Ken and Wormmon rushed over to the scene to see a fairy-like Digimon being attacked. Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon to assist. After helping the Digimon, Ken soon learned that she was actually human that has somehow managed to take the form of a Digimon using Spirit Evolution. Ken's face kinda grew a bit red upon meeting Izumi. THe group proceeded to head into the Chaos Gate, Ken and Wormmon deciding to stay with lightning and Izumi. However, Ken and Wormmon disappeared shortly after arriving to Inaba. Personality Ken's Personality Was cruel and twisted, though eventually became more kind since joining the digidestined. Wormmon's Personality Very kind, and very loyal to his friends. Abilities Ken's Abilities Ken does not have any unique abilities, but he does hold possession of a Black Digivice, which allows Wormmon to Digivolve. Ken also possesses a device called a D-Terminal, which acts as a messenger. This allows Ken to message others. D3 Digivice Ken.png|Black Digivice D-Terminal.png|D-Terminal Wormmon's Abilities Leafmon t.gif|Leafmon Minomon t.gif|Minomon Wormmon_t.gif|Wormmon Stingmon_t.gif|Stingmon 'Leafmon' Acid Bubbles: Fires bubbles from its mouth. 'Minomon' Pinecone Attack: An attack that involves shooting pine cone projectiles at its enemies. 'Wormmon' Silk Thread: Shoots a thick strand of thread. Sticky Net: Makes a net to immobilize enemies. 'Stingmon' Spiking Strike: The spikes on Stingmon's shoulders stand up and a pink energy spike on his forearm activates. Stingmon uses this spike to impale his enemies. Insect Lord: Stingmon releases a swarm of insects that have stingers on their abdomens, and attacks the enemy. Category:Avacnela Category:Digimon Category:Anime Category:Male Category:Character